Cousin Sammie
by Hersheykiss72993
Summary: Sammie and Miley had been best friends since they could talk. But when Sammie comes to visit will everything turn out to Mileys disadvantage?
1. Sammie and Oliver?

"Miley get down here! Your cousin Sammie is gonna be here in 5 minutes!" Robbie yelled up the stairs.

"Coming dad!" Miley yelled back. She was so excited that Sammie was coming; they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. They where like best friends ever since they could talk. Miley rushed down the stairs to wait for her cousin to come.

_Dingdong_. The doorbell rang, she was finally here. Robbie got up to answer the door, but Miley beat him to it. As soon as she opened the door Jackson ran up and grabbed Sammie into a giant hug.

"Hey Jackson!" Sammie said attempting to break free. As soon as she got out of Jackson's grip and said hi to Robbie, she ran over to Miley, and they immediately started talking like theyhad already together for a week.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!"Miley said hugging her cousing "Guess what!"

"Umm...idk, you got a new puppy?" Sammie guessed

"No... my dad hates dogs! Guess again!" Miley said smiling.

"Miley! You know I'm not good at guessing will you just tell me?" Sammie begged.

"Fine, party pooper, anyway since you came all the way from Texas for my birthday, you get to sing with me at my concert!" Miley screamed, and they started jumping up and down in circles.

"Oh man, are you serious?" Sammie said, thinking it was a joke. Miley nodded, and they started jumping all around the room again.

"Yay this is going to be-" Sammie started, but she was cut off by Oliver.

"Sammie?" he said running over to her and giving her a huge hug.

"You guys know each other?" Miley said curiously. Sammie and Oliver exchanged glances.

"Well, Miley you know how I told you about my girlfriend from when I went to Texas? Well that would be Sammie" He said hugging Sammie from behind. Miley suddenly felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and been jumped on by a giant sumo wrestler.

"What?" Miley said, not able to think of anything else to say. She had the hugest crush on Oliver ever since she moved here, only to find out he was going out with her cousin! She was starting to regret having Sammie come out for her birthday…


	2. Hmm

"Miley? Are you okay?" Sammie asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Miley responded. _You're only going out with my best friend, who I am in love with! _She thought. Sammie and Oliver both looked at her in non belief. _Ringggggggg_ the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley said into the phone. She hung up within 10 seconds.

"LILY LANDING IN 5" she warned. Sammie looked confused, so Oliver explained.

"That basically means get out of the way or Lily will run you over on her skateboard" He said.

"Oh, well I am gonna move then" She said breaking out of Oliver's hug. They all started laughing.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Lily asked as she came in…she looked around the room and saw Sammie.

"Who's the brunette chick?" she asked. Sammie looked around and realized Lily was talking about her.

"I'm Sammie, Miley and Jackson's cousin" she said shaking Lily's hand.

"Ohh, okay cool!" Lily responded, "Want to go shopping?" she asked

"Uhh….sure why not? Is that okay Robbie?" Sammie asked her uncle. He nodded, so Sammie borrowed Mileys skateboard and her and Lily headed off to the mall.

"Well that was rude!" Miley said to Robbie and Jackson after Oliver left.

"What are you talking about, Jackson always kicks Oliver out?" Robbie said. Everyone started laughing, except Miley.

"No I mean that Sammie and Lily went to the mall, without inviting me!" She pouted.

"Are you implying that Lily can't have other friends?" Jackson teased her. Miley gave him the evil eye.

"Whoa! I'm outta here!" he said jokingly, but he still left to go work at Rico's.

**4 hours later:**

"Oh my god Sammie! I had so much fun! Miley never goes to the skate park with me!" Lily said when she and Sammie finally got back.

"Well, I always go to the skate park with my friends back in Texas, so it was fun for me to! And those new matching outfits we got are soooooo cute!" Sammie said giving Lily a huge hug!

_What? Lily never gets matching outfits with anyone! _Miley thought. _How come everyone likes Sammieso much better then me? And why is she so perfect?_


	3. Whats going on?

"Sorry to kick you out Lily, but we have to get up really early tomorrow to get to my concert, so we are gonna need a lot of sleep!" Miley said, talking about her and Sammie.

"So I'm not coming with you?" Lily asked, confused. Miley quickly looked at her dad to help her out, but apparently he didn't get the message.

"Of course you can come Lily, why don't you sleepover so you can drive down there with us?" Robbie suggested, Miley shot him the evil eye. Lily and Sammie high-fived and ran up the stairs to Mileys room.

"Why did you have to invite her? It was very clear that I didn't want her to come!" Miley exclaimed at her dad.

"Well I didn't realize that sweetie, I'm sorry. What's so wrong with Lily coming to this concert? She always comes with us, what's the big deal?" Robbie asked walking up the stairs to his room.

"The big deal is that Sammie is replacing me!" Miley whispered when her dad left. She ran up the stairs and heard Sammie and Lily talking, she decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Don't worry Sammie, Miley will never figure it out!" Lily said.

"Ok good, I don't want anyone to ruin this!" Sammie responded. _I wonder what they are up to._ Miley thought.

"Hey guys!" She said as she walked in. They both looked at each other wondering if she heard what they had said.

"Hey Miley! I am so jealous that you have such cool friends like Oliver and Lily!" Sammie said getting into her sleeping bag. Lily laughed at this comment.

"Yeah, they totally rock, so how is Jeremy?" Miley asked. Jeremy was Sammie's older brother, Miley and Sammie both despised him.

"Well, he has moved on from calling me Zitzilla, now he calls me the Anorexic Whore!" Sammie said putting on a fake smile. They all burst in to a fit of laughter.

"So what does he think about the ever so fabulous Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"Well, he doesn't know that you are her yet, he totally hates her!" Sammie said.

"Don't listen to what he thinks Miley, he is un-important." Lily said comforting her.

"That's okay Lily, I think I'm gonna turn in…" Miley said getting into her sleeping bag. Sammie and Lily did the same.  
**The next day:**

"Uncle Robbie I love this song will you please hire it?" Sammie asked on the way to the Hannah Montana concert when the song "Girl Next Door" came on.

"Sure" he said hiring the volume on the cars radio.

"Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent

She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..." Sammie sang along. Everyone in the car was totally shocked at how good of a singer she was.

"Whoa Sammie your almost as good as Miley!" Oliver, Lily, and Jackson said at the same time.

"Thanks" Sammie said, blushing. She usually had stage fright, but being here with Miley made it all go away. When they finally got there Miley dragged Sammie aside.

"You are going to sing This is the Life with me, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that sounds totally fun!" Sammie responded, but then she was dragged off to hair and makeup before she could say anything else.

"Okay, we go on in 1 minute, are you excited?" Miley asked as Hannah.

"Yeah, very!" Sammie said, going through the dance one last time. Then Hannah/Miley ran onto the stage to give Sammie an introduction.

"Okay guys, we have a special treat for you today, my cousin Sammie is going to sing a song with me, so here we go!" Hannah said. Sammie ran onto the stage next to her cousin.

"3, 2, 1" Hannah said, and then the music started.

"Take the world  
Shakin; stirrin  
That's what I've goin'on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
Takin' in a whole new sea  
a new crowd_crowd_  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from around yeah.  
I love how it feels right now  
This is the life!_life!_  
Hold on tight!_Hold on, hold on!_  
And this is the dream! _dream!_  
It's all I need! _Hold on!_  
You never know where you'll find it  
and i'm gunna take my time yeah.  
and i'm still getting it right  
this is the life  
Gonna follow my lead, yeah!  
kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!  
This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the life! _Life! Yeah!_  
Hold on tight!_Hold on, Hold on!_  
And this is the dream! Dream!  
It's all I need!_Hold on!_  
You never know where you'll find  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right This is the Life" The song was over, and Hannah was waiting for the crowd to chant her name, but then the thing she least expected happened.

"Sammie! Sammie! Sammie!" the crowd started chanting. _What? How can this be happening?_ Miley screamed inside her head…


	4. New competitionand enemies?

Sammie looked at Miley in shock.

"Oh-my-gawd! Miley! That did not just happen!" Sammie was ecstatic.

"Oh yes baby, it just did! Sammie you were amazing!" Oliver said, grabbing Sammie into a giant bear hug.

"Thanks a lot Oliver!" Miley stormed off. _Hmm where's Lily, shouldn't she be here to congratulate her new best friend?_

Out of nowhere Lily and Jackson popped out; it was obvious that they had just missed the performance.

"WOW! You guys were awesome!" Lily and Jackson said in unison.

**After the concert in the limo:**

"Okay, Miley, I know that this is gunna sound totally selfish, but do I get to keep this outfit. It's tre cute" Sammie begged.

"Whatever floats your boat" Miley said blankly.

"Hey Miley, when we get back to your place can I talk to you, alone?" Sammie asked confused as to why her cousin was acting this way.

"Whatever" Miley said. Everyone in the limo suddenly looked from Miley to Sammie, and back to Miley. No one really understood what was wrong.

**Next day at the Stewart house:**

"Miley! What's wrong?"

"You know what Sammie? I thought we were best friends, you should already know what's wrong!"

"Well excuse me I haven't seen you in like 3 years! So I don't really understand your ways anymore!"

"IFI KNEW WE WERE GUNNA BE FIGHTING LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED YOU TO COME VISIT!"

"Maybe I should stay at someone else's house then!" Just then Robbie interrupts their quite delightful chat…

"GIRLS!!! Get downstairs now! I have some very important news!" The girls both raced down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What do you want dad?" Miley said stubbornly.

"Well, the record company guy said that Hannah was losing ratings, but last night Sammie brought them up, so he thought that maybe you two could become a duet group? Or Hannah Montana may just have some competition up in here!" Robbie exclaimed!

"Umm…Mr. Stewart…I think Hannah's just gunna have some competition, because I've obviously overstayed my welcome, and I need to find someone else to stay with." Robbie's face dropped, he had never been more disappointed in his life, and how could this be happening to these BEST FRIENDS?

Lily and Oliver walk in…:

"Heyyy Stewarts! What's crackin?" Lily said, Oliver noticed their glares, and stopped her from saying anything else.

"Okay well obviously Sammie and Miley are fighting, Sammie you can stay with me until you two make up?" Lily said, excited to have a new houseguest.

"Okay let me just go get my bags." Sammie said racing up the stairs. _It's nice to see how easily people take her side. I wish she never came to Malibu! Ugh!_


	5. Sammies first concert

A/N…btw in this story, they're all 15, and Rico is 17, yes I know that's a huge change, but its my story…so HA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh your so good Sammie! Our plan worked!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, now we can work on you-know-what 24/7. Well not really, because were gunna need sleep because IM BASICALLY THE NEW HANNAH MONTANA!" Sammie jumped up and down. Lily joined in right away.

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS, can I be your backup singer?" Lily begged, Sammie nodded.

**Weekend Time: **

Sammie and Lily were calling everywhere all weekend to plan for their big event.

"Yo Doug, you got the space rented out yet? NO I WILL NOT HAVE IT ON THE 7TH OF AUGUST! IT NEEDS TO BE ON THE 29TH OF JULY! You better get it right this time fool" Sammie yelled into her phone, and then slammed it shut.

"Ugh it is so hard to find good help these days!" Oliver and Lily said.

"Tell me about it" Rico, Jackson's boss, said. They all turned to watch Jackson attempting to hit on the customers.

"ha-ha, Rico, you are adorable, I cant believe a man like you doesn't have a girlfriend!" Sammie exclaimed hugging Rico.

"Yeah…I would ask this one girl out, but she has this total jerk of a boyfriend, he's a total idiot!" Rico glared at Oliver.

_Oh man, I already want to break up with him! Why does everyone want to make me feel like doing it sooner, well I guess it would be better if I did it now rather then later…._

"Hey Oliver baby, can I talk to you in private?" Sammie asked.

"Sure sweet thang!" Oliver grabbed Sammie's hand and walked towards the beach. _Ahh! I've never done this before! What am I supposed to say!_

"Umm…I just don't think that were working out, because my cousin really likes you, and like when I go back to Texas I'm like never gunna see you…" Sammie said looking down. Oliver didn't respond, he just dropped her hand and ran. Sammie didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she just walked back to where Rico and Lily where sitting.

"Wow. That sucks for Oliver. So…Sammie…wanna go out?" Rico said.

"Well…sure." Sammie said, and gave Rico a quick kiss on the cheek. Lily awed, and then ran after Oliver to see if he was okay.

**Miley:**

_Ugh, she has some nerve, coming down here, stealing my man, my best friend, my brother, and my fans! I am never talking to her again! Whoa, is that Oliver outside?_ Miley ran down the stairs and opened the door to let Oliver in.

"Hey Miley, did I tell you that your cousins amazing? Well she just dumped me because she didn't want you to be mad at her, so wanna go out?" Oliver said really fast.

"Umm she did what now? And yes! I would love to go out with you!" Miley exclaimed kissing Oliver passionately.

"Wait…Sammie did that…for me?" Miley said pulling away from Oliver.

"Yeah, can we get back to that kissing thing now…?" Oliver asked. But Miley ignored him and ran out to find Sammie. Miley ran around the beach for 10 minutes and finally spotted Sammie, Rico, Jackson, and Lily.

"Sammie! Oliver told me what you did for me, can we be the duet group now?" Miley asked, out of breath.

"So we can only be friends when you want to be?" Sammie asked. Rico, Lily, and Jackson all made an "mhmm" sound, and glared at Miley.

"Well no, but like, you know…yeah" Miley attempted. Sammie threw her pretzel in the garbage.

"Your pathetic Miley. Your just scared because Sammie might take Hannah's place." Rico said. _That's partially it. The other part is that she's gunna take over my life! _They all walk away from Miley, disgusted by her lame attempt to still be at the top.

**Sammie:**

"OMG! Are you serious uncle Robbie? I ALREADY HAVE A CONCERT TOMORROW NIGHT? IT'S ALREADY SOLD OUT!" Sammie hung up the phone and started making out with Rico.

"Oh dang baby, if that's what I get for you getting one concert, what do I get for a summer tour?" Rico growled playfully. Sammie gently smacked his arm. Rico pulled her into his lap.

"You know Sammie, I've liked you since that one summer 2005, when you came to visit, you're so down to Earth, I love you!" Rico said kissing her cheek.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Lily exclaimed!

**Sammie's concert:**

"Whoa! Uncle Robbie wasn't kidding! It really is a full house!" Sammie said hugging Rico before running onstage.

"Heyyy everybody! So as many of you all know this is my first concert, so I'm not gunna be singing my own songs yet, but I will be at my next concert, but right about now, I'm gunna sing a song by my cousin Hannah Montana! I hope you guys like it!" She announced:

"Igot my sight set on you

And I'm ready to wait

I have a heart that will

Will never be tamed

I knew you were somethin' special

When you spoke my name

Now I can't wait

To see you again

I've got a way of knowin'

When somethin' is right

I feel like I must have known you

In another life

'Cause I felt this deep connection

When you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait

To see you again

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lily said

"Oh, She's just bein' Sammie"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa, I

I can't wait

To see you again

I got this crazy feelin'

Deep inside

When you called and asked to see me

Tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader

But I'm readin' the signs

Bet you can't wait

To see me again

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lily said

"Oh, She's just bein' Sammie"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa, I

I can't wait

To see you again

I got my sight set on you

And I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lily said

"Oh, She's just bein' Sammie"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait

To see you again

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait

To see you again"

The crowd burst out into applause and screams, the rest of the concert went by so fast! When Sammie and Rico stepped outside there were mobs of fans and paparazzi dying to take pictures, well Sammie and Rico were both photogenic, so the both stopped to take a few pictures with some fans. _Oh man that was so much fun, no wonder Miley loves being Hannah Montana so much! I don't get why she doesn't like getting her pictures taken, its intense. I hope she doesn't mind the press being at the big event…_


End file.
